She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: Life isn't always easy and one of the hard parts is falling in love! Phil's in love with Keely and tells some people. Read to find out waht happens
1. Chapter 1

Phil woke up in the morning around 6:00am he was going to meet Keely down at the broadcasting lab today; she was working on a project to submit to a special journalism schools to see if they would accept her. Phil groaned," She always has to do everything in the morning and never after school" The phone rang, Pim picked it up. "Hello?" Pim said in her "nicest" voice. "Hi, is umm Phil there?" said Keely on the other line. "Oh, yeah, but he just said he didn't want to talk to you because you're a Blondie." Squawked Pim. Phil heard. "Keely, whatever you do don't listen to her, I don't even know why she is up at this time she normally is usually still sleeping snoring in her room, avoiding to get up." Phil rambled on about her. "Okay I get it, I've heard enough" said Keely " So, Phil you want to go to the broadcasting lab, like you know we'll be alone and all….. Just you and me you know just until school begins…" Keely kept talking until Phil silenced her. Keely knew it was sort of obvious that she really like Phil, she had already ask him out many times, she was hoping that soon they would be known as Boyfriend and girlfriend.

Both Keely and Phil were in the broadcasting lab talking off subject nothing to do with broadcasting they were actually talking about the upcoming school dance and what it was going to be like, they were going together after all. "Phil can I ask you something?" questioned Keely. Phil responded with a nod he had just remembered something he had to give to Keely. "What would happen if there was a rumor that you and I were girlfriend and boyfriend?" "Well," started Phil "If that happened I guess we would just have to stick with it." "Oh, so if we get a rumor that we are boyfriend and girlfriend than we would stick with it than maybe I should start one then we would be together and I wouldn't have to ask him…" Keely thought out loud, but quietly. "You know Keels if you want me to be your boyfriend all you have to do is ask. And in a way you already did so my response why not." Phil said, he had heard her thoughts. " So you mean now if someone asks who you are I can tell them you're my boyfriend." " Yes's" muttered Phil. Just then someone walked in and started staring at Keely all over in a strange way.


	2. Chapter 2

Keely stared completly confused. The guy just kept staring at her. She then ran off.

Keely's POV

" what did he want, why did he just stare at me. I've never seen him here before."

" Hey Keels" Phil said " what were you mumbeling about" he asked her puzzeled

"Iwasinthelabwhenyouleft" stopping for a breath

" whoa umm could you possibaly slow down like a like lot you know." said Phil

" Okay,so then he just kept staring at me up and down round and round, like you know the "wrong way". _I should tell him now then I get some protection maybe, anyways I've waited one year to do this. Neh I'll wait to IM him online after school. _

**_later online _**

PD2121: Hey Keels what's up?

KutieKeely: Phil I got to tell you something and it's urgent to like major!

PD2121: you want me to come over to my place since it's so urgent.

KutieKeely:Yeah, sure why not.

_**At Phil's house later that day. Keely's POV **_

" Hey Phil, let's go up to your room to talk."

" Okay Keels whatever you want that makes you comfortable to tell me this urgent information.

Ha ha cliff hanger, urgent...what is it stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

When Keely got to Phil's house, she didn't tell him right away what she wanted

To tell him. She kept on going on about something else whenever Phil asked.

Keely's POV

" Okay, Phil here's the first thing, not very urgent, but my mom told me to ask you so that you could ask your parents if I could spend two weeks at your house because you see my mom has a business trip."

Phil started to answer " Okay, you can stay, but we'll have to use like the only room available, my mom is trying to empty out the top to redecorate and most rooms are empty, they wouldn't let you sleep downstairs, because it's could there. So you would have to use an air mattress and share my parent's room or I could use the air mattress."

"Ok, I'll bring an air mattress and share a room, but will your parents mind sleeping downstairs?"

"Dunno, I'll ask and see what they say and then I'll call you ASAP."

"Oh, and the other thing I'll just wait till Friday when I go to your place."

Yeah I know it is horrible, but to bad. I'll update really soon I think. I got to get more ideas so feel free to give me some!


	4. Chapter 4

**Phil's POV**

It was Thursday night and Phil was playing around with the WZRD when Pim came in and threw a rock at him. That made him turn the wizard and zap himself with the truth ray. He suddenly started to say… (Phil's POV) "Hey mom, can I tell you something" "Yeah, sure honey." "Okay, well I'm head over heels in love with Keely, yes that's Keely Teslow I'm talking about, how I tell her." His mom started." Well, think first off, I don't like the fact that that is true because, if your dad fixes the time machine splitting you two up might become impossible." "Second off did you zap yourself with the truth ray?" "Pim did it I was in my room and she threw a rock at me and I zapped myself." Phil's mom picked up the WZRD and zapped him back to reality.

Friday, after Phil and Keely's last period, Phil was at his locker putting away his books. Phil's mom had agreed that Keely could spend the two weeks. During their way to Keely's house to get her stuff, everything was scilent; they were both day dreaming about something. Eventually they began to hold hands, but was unaware.

What does this mean keep reading to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

During the walk Phil suddenly just snapped back into reality so he let go of the grip to Keely's hand, Keely didn't notice anything she was still in dream land.

When they got to Phil's house they decided to set up. Keely's cell rang.

Keely's POV

"Hello is this Keely."

"Yes it is and who is this, and what did you call for and how the heck did you get my number?"

"Ok, well my name is Cody and I got your number from a girl named Tia, and I called to ask if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Umm could I get back to you on that are you the guy this morning at the broadcasting lab?"

"Yes I was and could you get back to me ASAP?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok then bye"

"Who was that on the phone" Phil asked \

"It was the guy from the lab this morning and he wants to go out with me!"

"Umm ok well you were going to tell me something very urgent?"

"Ok, I'm just going to blurt this out if you don't get it I'll tell you a different time because I'm not going to repeat it!

"Iloveyou"

"You what, is that true or is it something to totally just something you needed to say?" said Phil really surprised apparently.

"No Phil I'm being serious I love you like a lot!"

"Ok well then let me tell you something" Phil pretended to sound mad

He calmed his voice. " I love you too" My mom, I actually told her after I zapped myself with the truth ray, said we shouldn't go too far with a relationship she said if my dad fixes the time machine then it would make me miserable like way to miserable." "Oh Phil now what are we going to do? " I don't really know."

What do they do keep reading to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey pplz thnx 4 the nice reviews!

**Phil's POV**

"Ok Keely I have a sort of reasonable idea, but it will still get us in trouble if we get caught."

Keely's POV

"Oh…I know what your saying, do everything secretly; ok well I think that's the only reasonable one that I will go with."

"Phil, Keely, Pim dinner's ready!" shouted Phil's dad

Phil and Keely winked then walked down the stairs together.

Phil's mom really actually doesn't notice so Phil and Keely think it will pretty much work as long as they act really careful and all.

Later that week on Sunday

"Phil I'm cold." Keely said

" well we can't use the heat, but you can go ask for more blankets." Responded Phil in a half asleep way

" No wait it'll be alright." Suggested Keely

" Here's an idea, but it's only for tonight wanna climb up here, but only for tonight."

Keely climbed up onto Phil's bed and relaxed more and they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! Thnx 4 all the nice reviews!

Keely woke up in the morining a bit suprised at what was going on and it was 6:00am and she sliped out of Phil's arms and slid down to her sleeping bag on the ground. at 6:30 Pim barged in and shouted" Phil, Mom wants you to get up and Blondie too." They got up got dressed, but now they knew how they acually felt for each other.

_**Years later in Collage, they had both been accepted to Berkeley and were living in an apartment together, shared a room and they had not been caugt yet. **_

The telephone rang Keely dove to get it. " Hello?"

**_Keely's POV_**

"Hi, this is Phil's mom,Keely is Phil there?" she asked

"Yeah he is, would you like to talk to him."

"Yes please." I handed the phone over to Phil, who was still half way asleep in bed

" Phil, get up, it's your mom on the phone she wants to talk to you."

" Okay, thanks Keels"

"Hi, mom what did you call for?" Phil asked sounding a bit more awake

"I was wondering if we could spend a week at your apartment cause we are getting our house repainted" responded Phil's mom

"yeah, sure I think we have room, but you would have to use air mats and sleep in the living room or couch."

_**Phil's POV**_

_I couldn't have them stay in the guest room becuase we will have to use that as Keely's room for awhile." _

" Ok, that would be alright." said Phil's mom

"Ok, your coming tommorrow right?"

"Yes, honey, see you then bye."

"bye mom."

ha ha cliffie i'll try to make every chappie longer but it ain't easy k? well ne wayz keep yourself alert to see if they get caught! I'm also taking ideas!


	8. Trying to keep secret is not that easy

YO sup, thnx 4 all the nice reviews u guyz rock!

_**Keely's POV **_

I walked into the room where Phil was. " Hey sweetie" I greeted him with a kiss. " So, who was on the phone?"

Phil starteled then spoke"Parents, there staying here for a little while to get their house renovated."

" So I have to stay in the guest room for a little while right?"

"right... or we could swap and you could have the our room ya know." Phil said

" No, it'll be alright I guess."

"Ding" the doorbell rang, I got up to go get it

I pulled open the door, and Pim was standing there with her arms folded.

" I didn't know you'd be here, we were for awhile, said Barbra

I called for Phil in a strange way for some reason probably because we were trying to hide our relationship. " Phil, your family is here"

"Okay!" shouted Phil from our bedroom

ya short chappie write more tomorow promise is swear.


	9. It's getting harder

Thanx for the reviews keep up with them please I's not easy.

This was odviously not going to be easy to keep their realationship secret, expecially because the fact thata few days ago, their science teacher told Keely she might want to go take a test, those weird exams to see if she was pregnant. He didn't know what they were called. Her test was scheduled this week. Keely dragged Phil into their bedroom. "Phil, what are we going to do, the test thing is this week FYI" she barked softly " don't worry, huney, we'll figure something out, I hope" Just then Phil's dad burst into the room without knocking first." Hey guys, what you doing?" " Phil, your mom and I thought since we are here want to go out to eat or something?" "sure" said Phil and Keely at the same time Lunch was normal, Phil's mom had probably noticed something weird "cause she was keeping a close eye on them.

_**At night **_

**"Good**night Phil, Keely sleep well" Said Phil's mom. Lloyd was already asleep snoring loudly on the couch. "K, goodnight." Phil and Keely said spitting up into seperate rooms for the night. In the middle of the night at about 1:00am Keely got up she couldn't sleep and had to get up early, she was not used to sleeping alone in a room by herself without Phil.

_**Keely's POV**_

_Maybe if I could just sneek over without being caught _

_careful, I don't want anybody to wake anybody up _

_Yes, I made it to Phil's room _

"Phil!" " Your awake?" " Ya I just couldn't fall asleep." I crawled into his arms and fell asleep. Hoping nobody else knew.

Reveiw please! The nxt chapter is about them in the morning. Do they get caught read more to find out.


	10. MAYBE

Thanks for the reviews and sry about the short chapies I'm trying! I got caught chewing gum in class so had to serve detention and got in trouble of for messing up the art tables when my lip gloss spilled so I'm trying to keep up!Keep reviewing \\\

Keely woke up still the way she fell asleep and Phil was slightly awake, he was going to be late though so she had to get him up somehow.

"Phil" whispered Keely into his ear

"Come on wake up honey"

He wouldn't get up. She kissed him; he woke up a bit and spoke a bit

"5 more minutes mom!" He groaned

Keely sighed wondering why he still said that.

Keely spoke" I'm not your mom, Phil, I'm your girlfriend incase you don't know my name, its Keely!" Now get up or we are going to be late for class this morning!"

"Ok, I'll get up in one condition, you give me the shower first!" He said wide awake now. "Fine." She said

I have to think for a while and got to go sry about the short chapter read more to find out what happens next!


	11. Chapter 11

Barbra, in the living room was already awake and still laid there when she heard Phil come down the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute sweetie!" shouted Keely from downstairs. Barbra shook Pim awake, she couldn't wake Lloyd up.

Keely came running down the stairs, she kissed Phil briefly on the lips and dragged him out the door. Barbra and Pim had witnessed everything and were going to soon decide how to handle this.

**At Lunch **

"Keely, so where do you want to go for lunch" Phil said swinging her hand back and fourth

"Well, I was thinking we go to somewhere with……PIZZA!"

"Ok, how about there" said Phil pointing to a restraunt close by

Barbara and Pim were close by and listening to where they were going and they walked a different path to the restaurant. Keely had not had pizza in awhile so she grabbed Phil's hand and said in a childish way," I can run faster than you you know"

Phil responded by saying" Keely, Keely, Keely you know you can't do that"

"Don't you triple Keely me" she said a little bit giggly So they both got childish and decided to race to the restaurant not caring about the people staring and thinking how immature they were. Keely suddenly tripped and fell Phil and a beeline for her and helped her up.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked still holding her "because she was really wobbly still

"Yeah, I'm fine, I don't think I can walk though" Keely said looking at Phil, just hoping he would carry her to the restaurant so that they could still have lunch. "Keely, those eyes are telling me you want me to carry you, since I am hungry and you can't walk; I guess that's the only good option around here!" So Phil picked her up and carried her down the street to the restaurant where Barbra and Pim were waiting.

They were caught BUT they might still have a chance, what happens are they forced to break up or something else, keep reading and REVIEWING to find out!


	12. I DUNNO

Thanks to all the loyal reviews u all rock especially evilangel14, you've reviewed every single chapter. U ROCK! And thank you to the other loyal reviewers as well!

Chapter 12

Keely and Phil had reached the pizza shop, and they Phil spotted his mom and sister there, though Keely had no idea, she was off dreaming about something…

They reached the shop and Phil just dropped Keely who yelped "Ouch, what was that for, Phil you wouldn't have thought to put me down more gently like you normally do, what's gotten into you!" Just then she froze and just stood there like Phil staring at his mom and sister. Pim spoke and said" You thought we'd never discover" Barbra just stood there and said" Phil, Keely, how come you didn't tell me any of this that you guys were together and all I'm really disappointed in you two you should have told us!" " well," Phil started " You told us we shouldn't have dated because of some odd reason, and right after that we confessed to each other so we decided that we would do this in secret is that so hard to understand!" Barbra sighed and said "well, does Keely's mom know anything about this?" "No, my mom doesn't know we were afraid that if we told her than she would tell you guys and we would have to break up." Said Keely " Ok, we sort of lied to you guys too" started Barbra Keely and Phil just stared shocked that that would actually happen." The reason why we have to spend the day at you guys place is because that, Phil, your dad's co-worker from the future and he agreed to take us back!"

Cliffie ha ha ha sorry about the short chapies I'm trying I really am hope you liked this bad one the next on I hope will be better! I know it sucked don't worry you can tell me that cause it tottaly does!


	13. HELLO?

thanks 4 all the nice reviews keep on reviewing it's not that hard so it shouldn't make u tired!

Chapter 13 I think

Everybody stood in scilence for about 30 seconds then suddenly Phil and Keely both looked at eachother and ran as fast as they could they ran and ran until Keely said " Phil, stop if I go any further I think I'm going to faint!" She shouted out of breath " We should stop here, I think we're far enough let's go get a motel or somthing and then get something to eat" Said Phil " I like the idea, but I don't think I can walk any further I'm just about to collapse." Keely said still panting and out of breath. They had ran about 3 miles not very far, but then both realized Keely's mom lived by here and they could borrow her car! " Phil, let's go to my mom's place, we can borrow her car and get a bite, but i can't walk and she lives about a block from here." said Keely a little worried still but not panting as hard any more. So Phil sighed and once again picked her up and carried her to her mom's. When they arrived they Ms. Teslow looked at them both and then just said " Oh my gosh, waht happened to you guys" They both answered with a "Don't ask" and just simply entered the room. Phil helped Keely into the living room and sat down and Keely collasped on top of him and they Keely said "Mom, can we crash for the night, we really have no where to stay." " umm, sure hony the guest room is open so you guys can sleep there." Phil sat there and then said, " Keely, can you by any chance get off me you have a couch to sit on and you use me instead!"

" Oh, sorry didn't really notice." That night they planned out there routine for tommorow and how they would escape. Keely got a phone call that night at 4:00am.

" That's funny why would someone call at this time?" She woke Phil up and looked at her cel cover it had an unfamilier number on it...

Once again a cliffie well now if u want me to update put ur hand on the mouse and move the curser to the review button and click... I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I FEEL LIKE IT AND THAT'S IF I GET REVEIWS!


	14. IT'S NOT JUST A NIGHTMARE

Thnx 2 all the people who gave me great reviews! Keep on reviewing and chapter 14 is up!

Chapter 14, Who's on the other line?

"Hello" Keely answered her phone

"Listen, because you need to" a deep voice spoke

Keely didn't say anything Phil took the phone from her. "Hello, who is this and what do you want?" He shouted while trying to calm Keely who was shaky and pale all of a sudden. "Give me the girl or you will pay" then the line went dead. There was complete silence for about two minutes until Keely spoke up and asked. "Phil, wh—wa—zzz that!" asked Keely her voice trembling with fear " I don't know Keel I don't' want to scare you any more right now so u I'm not going to tell you what he wanted, because one, I'm not totally sure and two because you look pale enough."

"I still want to know, seriously" Keely said "Alright, but are you sure?" asked Phil in his concerned voice "Yes! I'm sure now spill!" Shouted Keely in whispers "okay" Phil started" This guy, who I'm not sure who he is said he wanted me to hand you, yes you Keel over to him or else something bad will happen." "Oh, my gosh" Said Keely her voice still shaking and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Phil began to comfort her"Shh, baby it's ok, no one will hurt you" Just then the door bell rang….

Another cliffie lol! I just love to torture ppl newayz I'll update ASAP! Hope you liked this bad chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello peeps. Thnx 4 reading that chappie,I had left off on the doorbell… keep on reviewing!

Chapter 14 I think… no 15

The doorbell rang and right after Keely's cel rang, Phil answered the cel and neither of them anwered the door. "Hello?" " Hi, this is the Berkeley hospital, Kaiser my name is Ruth, Keely Teslow is suppose to check in here in about an hour or to for a pregnancy test? Is that correct?" "Yes, I almost forgot thank you. We'll be there see you soon!" "Alright, bye bye!" " Who was that?" Keely said "Kaiser, you have an appointment in an hour or two, and why is the doorbell still ringin?" I don't know I'm afraid to anwer it!" "Ok ok we'll both go." When they arrived at the door both were scared, when they opened it it was just Pim. "Pim what are you doing here?" said Phil not even greeting her "Well, fist off hi and second off I was suppose to come here and tell you something, and mom and dad said before we leave their taking one last vacation and we are going back to your place and I'm planning to crash there and then we'll have a discussion about this relationship thing, the point is I came to ask if I could crash at your place for a week or two." "I don't know" said Phil and then continued speaking "I'll ask Keely. " Keels, could you come here for a minute or two please" shouted Phil "OK be right there" she came out jumping up and down because she burnt herself while making coffe


End file.
